hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Spoutwood Fairie Festival contributors
Please add more contributors as you can The Spoutwood Fairie Festival (also known as the May Day Fairie Festival, or Pennsylvania Fairie Festival) is a music and arts festival currently held annually in Glen Rock, Pennsylvania, the brainchild of Rob and Lucy Wood, owners of Spoutwood Farm. The festival's primary theme is "celebrate the beginning of spring and all of the faerie and nature spirits return to the warm world". The festival features internationally bestselling artists and authors, local and international musicians and crafters whose work is connected to or inspired by folklore, specifically faerie lore. 70 juried arts and crafts vendors (featuring handmade art inspired by the faerie), performances by musicians and dancers, storytellers, participatory maypole dancing, fairie craft activities such as wand and garland making, food vendors, fairie and other nature spirit environments to explore, a Nature Place offering a place for environmental, health, animal interest and other groups to share their vision, fairie and gnome habitat tours, fairie tea parties, guest appearances by the Green Man, the Mossmen, Sweet Pea and others. Linda Biggs Linda Biggs is an American painter, working with watercolors. Her fantasy art (WP) blends gothic aesthetics with rainbow motifs in the lowbrow art style, based on challenges and triumphs experienced in her own life.Artist Bio Biggs is of mixed ancestry; her grandmother was a Cherokee Native American. January 27, 1962 and grew up in Wikipedia:Towson, Maryland where she attended Wikipedia:Towson High School. In 1988, Linda and her family built a white cedar house in the woodlands of northern Maryland. Biggs's work centers around her own experiences in life, presenting her stories through characterizations of Native Americans, mermaids, fairies, sirens, dragons, tramps, and her personal creation of "Little faerie Freaks", in the underground comix-influenced ((WP) lowbrow art style. She regularly displays her works at International FaerieCon,2010 Guests of honor and special guests Faeriecon.com Spoutwood Fairie Festival (WP)participant and presenter: 2010 Fairie Chautauqua Presenters Spoutwood Farm Center, Fairie Festival and Sugarloaf Craft festivals.Sugarloaf Craft Festivals: Show Archives, April 24, 25, 26, 2009, Maryland State Fairgrounds, Timonium, Maryland SugarloafCrafts.com She began her career in corporate commercial printing, and became vice-president of an advertising agency in Baltimore, Maryland. In 1999, she quit to begin a new life as a full time fantasy artist, launching the website Fairie Forest Watercolors to market her work.Artist Bios Munro Gifts She is self-employed as a professional artist, entrepreneur, and green (Eco-friendly) business owner since 1999. Her lithographs are printed on recycled paper with soy ink and shipped in recycled products.Green Promise Biggs presents her stories through lowbrow characterizations of Native Americans, Mermaids, Fairies, Sirens, Dragons, Tramps, and her personal creation of "Little faerie Freaks." Linda made numerous appearances on WJZ-TV, starting in 2005, in interviews with Marty Bass and Don Scott.Wednesday, Dec. 1, 2010 CBS Baltimore In their 'Coffee With' Dec 1, 2010 interview, she compared her depictions of fairies, from their beginnings, "about 10 years ago", to her work at the time. "...They were a whole different world of fairies...they were sweet, and just pretty. Now I've taken them to where they mean something" Biggs is a participating artist in the books, The Art of Faery by David Riché; foreword by Brian Froud (WP),The Art of Faery by David Riché; foreword by Brian Froud The World of Faery by David Riché,The World of Faery: An Inspirational Collection of Art for Faery Lovers, David Riché and Her Rainbow World.Her Rainbow World Emerson/John Probst, G. W. Zouck Publishing Finding that her work was sought after by temporary tattoo makers, she began production of flash kit tattoo stencils. Selected watercolor paintings by Linda Biggs by year * Native Spirit, 2003 - A tribute to Linda's Native Grandmother, later executed in the sculpture medium by Dragonsite artists.Retired and sold out products: Dragonsite: Retired Linda Biggs Munro Gifts * Balance, 2003 - Meditation Fairie (executed and retired, as Native Spirit). * Morning Glories, 2004 - Maternity Fairy. * Medicine Woman, 2006 - (Native Woman with Medicine wheel). * The Little Fairie Freaks Collection - started in 2008. * One of the Boys, 2010 - (Painted as a gift for Utilikilts)Collector's Gallery Fairie Forest.com. A self-censored version of a painting she described as "contributing to gender equality" External links * Linda Biggs Fairie Forest * Her Rainbow World Book Review by Gothic Beauty Magazine * News items References Category:Living people Category:American painters Category:Deleted at Wikipedia